


whose car is this?

by rubanrose



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Multi, Nonsense, Other, don't take this seriously, inspired by a 3am conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubanrose/pseuds/rubanrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is dedicated to Arlene thank you for giving me this story idea</p>
    </blockquote>





	whose car is this?

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to Arlene thank you for giving me this story idea

«Whose car is this?» asked Seunghee.  
There was a pause. A car behind them honked and Hyejin chuckled, honking back.  
«Hyejin honey, your blinker. You need to turn on the blinker if you’re going to change lanes» said Hyojung who was sitting behind Hyejin, looking worried.   
«Isn’t this our car?» proposed Yewon, sitting by Hyejin.   
«No, I put heart stickers on the window in our car» said Seunghee who was sitting at the back.   
Right beside her, Yoobin was watching with wide eyes as she made the window open and close, again and again.   
Jiho chuckled a bit too loud, which made Hyojung turn around to look at the three youngest ones. She missed the flying water bottle that had gone through the previously opened window.   
«Yoobin, sweetie, don’t do that your fingers could get stuck in the window» warned Hyojung, and Yoobin nodded.   
Jiho, a few sharp objects in hands pouted as Yoobin listened to the leader.   
She was having fun trying to throw things out of the window.   
«It must be a car from our company, then» guessed Yewon. She was leaning forward to click on the buttons.   
«Where were we when we got back into the car?» asked Seunghee, oddly fascinated with the bottle of green nail polish she had found in her bag. She was trying to paint it on her fingers, but due to Hyejin’s curious driving skills, she kept painting her white skirt in green as well.   
«It was after the drug deal» said Yoobin, and at that Hyojung turned around with wide eyes to look at the second youngest member.   
«WHAT?»   
«Unnie I found this coat!» explained Yoobin, enthusiast as she unzipped her beige coat and showed Hyojung the inside pockets that were full of things Hyojung could only recognize from the few american movies she had watched with Mihyun and Seunghee.   
«THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW!» she yelled, and Jiho let a ‘whoo!’ come out, obviously happy to be throwing things in the wind.   
«What’s this button for?» asked Yewon in the front, clicking on the button with a triangle on it.   
«Oh, it’s the party button! It makes our lights flash so people know we’re having fun» told her Hyejin, turning on the radio.   
«Ew what is this» she said as classical music started playing.   
«It’s Tchai-» started Seunghee who had moved from the back to sit next to Hyojung, but she was cut with the sudden change of the radio station to an old Britney Spears CD Yewon had found in the car door. The main vocal had moved on from her nails to painting green hearts on her skirt with her nail polish.   
«If we flop I want to become a fashion designer» she admitted, but no one paid attention to her.   
It was okay, she didn’t say it for others to hear.   
During that time, Hyojung was still screaming.   
«TAKE OFF THE COAT. BAE YOOBIN, YOU TAKE OFF THE COAT.»   
«But the color matches my skin tone» whined Yoobin, holding onto the coat strongly.   
Jiho, next to her, pulled down her chic sunglasses to take a look.   
«Not really» she said, shaking her head before pushing back the sunglasses up on her nose. It was past midnight, but sunglasses were a must on nighttime adventures.   
«Aren’t we 8 normally?» asked Hyejin.  
Seunghee looked around.   
«You’re right. Where did Shiah and Mihyun go?»   
There was a moment of silence during which Yewon, Seunghee and Hyejin deeply thought about the situation.   
«When was the last time we saw them?» asked Seunghee, who always knew how to ask the right questions.   
Hyejin stepped on the brakes suddenly, sending them flying forward a bit. With such a leader, of course, their seatbelts were on and they were safe.   
«Softer on the breaks, Hyejin!» advised Hyojung from the seat behind before she continued to yell at Yoobin.   
«I think they were getting into a car at the park earlier» said Yewon, and there was another moment of silence.   
«What if they don’t come back?» asked Seunghee.   
«It’s okay!! Jiho brought her baseball bat, we can go get them if needed!» said the very serious driver, and the two other girls nodded.   
«Unnie!» whined Yoobin, tears in her eyes and without a coat a few minutes later. The window was open and satisfaction filled the oldest member’s eyes.   
«She threw my coat out of the window» cried out Yoobin and Jiho shook her head.   
«It was never yours to begin with, you found it. Plus, I have the drug money!» exclaimed Jiho happily, taking the bunch of rolled up bills from her own red raincoat pocket.   
«Give me that» said Hyojung with a frown, and Jiho raised an eyebrow, grabbing the baseball bat at her feet.   
«Who did the deal? Not you. Yoobin found the coat and I did the talking. You don’t get the money» protested Jiho, raising the bat.   
«It’s okay, Jiho, you can keep the money» said Hyojung to save her life.   
She turned around in her seat to have a talk to the obviously more mature ones in the car (which they still hadn’t discovered whom it belonged to).  
«Why are the hazards on» inquired Hyojung, pointing to the button with the triangle on it.   
«You mean party mode?» asked Yewon, and Hyojung frowned.   
Hyejin managed a particularly sharp turn, and Yoobin’s head with the window with a loud thud.   
«As you know, the Fahrenheit scale was invented by a dude called Fahrenheit, and the Celcius scale, a dude called Celcius. My life goal is to make my own scale called Bae scale. As a matter of fact, I have already started working on it. It will be used to rate intelligence. A Binnie on the Bae scale is the highest you can get. A YooA, the lowest» explained the second maknae after she had managed to sit straight in her seat again. She shook her head, as if she was trying to get rid of the feeling of it against the glass.   
«That’s great honey» said Hyojung with a small smile.  
«Can I turn back on the party mode?» asked Yewon a few minutes after Hyojung made her close it.   
«Do it!» yelled Jiho from the back, starting to throw bills around her as Seunghee made her way between Hyejin and Yewon’s seats to turn the volume up. Oops I Did It Again was her favourite Britney song.   
«Where did you get the keys to the car?» asked Seunghee to Hyejin, who pointed to Yewon.   
«Hm, in a man’s pocket. There was this too!» said Yewon, opening her bag to grab a handful of wallets.   
«Hide this» she whispered, glancing at Hyojung, who thankfully was listening to Yoobin talking about the Bae scale.   
And like that Hyejin kept driving them through the night, with Britney Spears playing loudly and all the windows down, in a car that didn’t belong to them, and missing 2 members, but no one cared, because   
«Life is beautiful!» said Yoobin, «you only live once, so you should live it fully.»   
«Yolo!» chuckled Jiho, throwing her shoe out of the window.


End file.
